Scorpius at the Yule Ball
by sdl64533
Summary: Scorpius waits on his date during the next TriWizard Tournament's Yule Ball. Set roughly in his fourth year he is fifteen in 2021. Inspired by "Waiting on a Woman" by Brad Paisley. Scorpius/Rose, Scrose, SMRW. Has a sequel.
1. Scorpius is Waiting on a Woman

Scorpius at the Yule Ball (working title)

Chapter One

Scorpius stood with perfect posture, a picture of Malfoy pride in fashionably cut wizard's formal wear. His black tailcoat was trimmed by a ribbon of Slytherin green satin on each side, a white piqué silk double-breasted vest, a matching bow tie that he'd fought with briefly before remembering the charm his mother had sent him, and wing-collar shirt. There had been white silk gloves as well but he'd forgotten them in the Slytherin common room. He'd taken off the shining black top hat and white silk scarf as soon as they'd entered. Now he folded up his best black cloak and arranged it underneath the hat and scarf. Fiddling and nit picking his clothing was one of the few nervous habits he retained. Especially when he was wearing a silk bow tie that itched.

He kept the new cane his mother had commissioned for him and put the rest of his things on the table he was sharing with Albus - Asp - and a few other Slytherins. It had scroll style staff made of blackthorn wood wrapped with black wrought iron. The handle was sterling silver with a black stone, obsidian probably, he thought. He sat sown and stared at the cane, wondering at his father's distaste for it. An early memory of his grandfather's use of his old cane floated into the back of his mind but Scorpius pushed all of that away. He didn't want to think of any reason not to like his new present. Not that everything from his parents wasn't new, but he liked this present. The ring around the staff was engraved with his initials SHM and an image of a scorpion.

He had been surprised that the Malfoy family crest wasn't engraved there instead but he realized his father wanted to move on from blood purities and family names and all of that outdated ridiculousness. From his father's point of view being from a pureblood family was no longer associated with power and therefore it was no longer important. It was one of the reasons Draco Malfoy had gone into business instead of buying himself a position in the Ministry as Grandfather Lucius had done. Scorpius realized that his father wanted a new way, a new path for his son and subsequent generations. He just wished it hadn't been taken quite so far. His middle name didn't have to be Hyperion, after the titan god of light who sired the lights of heaven. Scorpius rubbed his thumb over the obsidian stone as he examined the engraved scorpion. The only good thing about his first name was that it wasn't Hyperion.

He sighed and dropped his head back while his thoughts ran around in circles, consuming themselves like the ouroboros. He was still only Scorpius to most of the students of Hogwarts. A Slytherin scorpion that would kill the swan that attempted to carry him across the river, the Malfoy heir. A delicate pale pink hand descended was set lightly on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and stared awkwardly at the upside down face of Rose Weasley. He quickly sat up straight, rose from his seat, and bowed to the young lady.

"Brooding again, Scorpius?" Rose teased him lightly.

"If I was I must stop immediately," Scorpius said, his tone equally light, "A vision of beauty such as yourself could distract the lowliest and most unlucky sap from dwelling on his woes."

"That's more like it. Now you're being yourself, flattering any girl who walks by -- as shameless as you ever were, Scorpius." Rose couldn't quite keep herself from blushing. The warmth in her cheeks and the smile on her face kept her response from sounding as dry as it would have otherwise.

"Never just any girl, Rosie," Scorpius said warmly and was pleased to see her flustered. It was true, even to someone who wasn't as fond of Rose as Scorpius had come to be would have to admit she looked fetching dressed so formally. The white silk chiffon ball gown was not as expensive as Scorpius's formal wear but then again, no one at the Yule Ball this year could hope to be wearing clothing as expensive as his staff by itself.

Ron and Hermione were well off as a result of their hard work for the Ministry and Ron's share of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes profits which were quite abundant. The corset was tied with ribbon that looked like satin to Scorpius, and matching ribbons were wrapped around Rose's hands and up her forearms in place of gloves, he supposed. Meanwhile, Rose's full skirt fell past her ankles and just short of the floor. The matching wrap was draped around her back and wrapped around both of her wrists. The scattered crystal beads in the gown and were also placed in her rarely tamed red-brown hair, styled into ringlets for the event, and everything about her caught the light. She seemed to glow and Scorpius imagined the light found her as attractive as he did and lingered around her to create the effect. The gown suited Rose, but he was surprised she hadn't worn red or pink to go with her name. Still, he estimated it would not have gone well with the red highlights she'd inherited from her father's side of the family.

"You are a vision of loveliness, Rose," Scorpius felt the need to reinforce his earlier compliment. Her blue eyes shined in response to the sincerity of his praise. "Will you dance with me?" Scorpius asked her, offering his hand.

"Of course," she laid her wrap over his top hat and it fell in a shimmer of sheer silk and scattered crystals to cover and blend with the thick white silk of his scarf. It was an appropriate image, he thought as his grey eyes met hers. His left hand met her right, palm to palm as it was with Romeo and Juliet's chaste first kiss. There were a well-matched couple of average height so Rose's fingers rested on the seam of his coat sleeve. With more confidence than he actually felt, Scorpius placed his right hand on her back to loosely cup her shoulder blade. Her left hand and forearm rested on the his upper arm. Just like that he held her. They spent the rest of their evening together just like that, looking into each others eyes and floating across the floor.

* * *

_Author's Note: I updated this story incorrectly and lost one review. I sincerely apologize to whoever reviewed this and I hope you can post your review again.  
_


	2. Rose Realizes She Likes Scorpius

Chapter Two

There was a joy in dancing formally, Rose thought. Her right hand pressed against his, their fingers laced together, her left rested on his arm, and his other hand held her shoulder blade. It was all thrilling, warm, and exciting, especially with Scorpius as he was a very sure and confident dancer. It was as if there was a magic charge concentrated in the contact between her skin and his. But after hearing the frequent tales of how Daddy had been thick as a brick about romance, especially concerning Mum, Rose was hesitant to believe Scorpius felt the connection as she did. She was just glad he didn't stop.

"Em, Rosie? Scorpius?" Albus interrupted them hesitantly. His black hair fell into his green eyes, but he was used to it and didn't bother brushing it back. It never stayed anyway.

"Yes?" Scorpius responded, stepping back to let go of Rose. He rolled his shoulders a bit.

"It's been two hours. Are you two going to join us for drinks at all?" Albus was loathe to bring it up, but really his cousin and his best friend prancing across the dance floor all night -- it was a little embarrassing. Scorpius' pale eyebrows winged up on his sharply defined face and Rose's wide blue eyes went even wider.

"It has not been two hours," Rose insisted, sounding indignant.

"Asp might be right. It may well have been that long," Scorpius pointed out more amicably, "I lost track."

"Em, well, we're sitting over there if you two ever want to join us," Albus motion to their table before beating a hasty retreat. Scorpius touched Rose lightly and she felt her skin tingle as he absently stroked the backs of two fingers down her arm. It was a way of getting her attention that had never bothered her before, but before she'd always been wearing her school robes.

"I'll get us some drinks and meet you at the table, Rosie."

"Thank you, Scorpius," Rose watching him walk away, and for the first time knew exactly what her mum meant when she complained about the Malfoy strut. There was almost a belligerent quality to his walk as Scorpius strode across the floor towards the punch. Although her mum often complained that when Draco was being pompous Rose found that almost excessive confidence rather attractive in Scorpius.

Rose joined her cousin and a few of their Slytherin friends, Leo Nott, Gregori Pucey, and Virginia Zambini. Albus was there, of course. Rose's best girlfriend was Priyanka Lakshmi, Priya for short, who was also in Ravenclaw but she had her own date and didn't particularly care for the Slytherin boys. The two of them shared Herbology as a favorite subject and were currently working with Bubotuber pus under Professor Longbottom's tutelage.

"So, how is Potions going?" Gregori asked.

"Priya and I have already finished my Essence of Euphoria potion," Rose said quickly, trying not to sound like she was bragging, "now we're trying to help Scorpius and Asp with their Draught of the Living Death. They're almost done."

"Must be nice having you to help them all the time," Virginia cut in somewhat unpleasantly, "Do you do all of their work for them or just the difficult parts?"

"Actually," Rose said coolly, "they are usually finished with their potions at the same time we are. Scorpius and Asp are about even with Priya and me in terms of cleverness and skill. We were just faster this time because we spent extra time in the Dungeons with Professor Slughorn."

Virginia gave Rose an unpleasant look just in time for Scorpius to return and catch her at it. The look her gave her had her quickly excusing herself. Rose took her drink from Scorpius, pumpkin juice for her and what she suspected was Butterbeer for him.

"Rose left out that the extra time had been for a detention," Teddy said to the group as he turned around to face them with Victoire on his arm, "She and Priya earned it by spilled something into one of the Professors own potions-in-progress."

"It was their ingredients for a magic charming makeup," Voictoire supplied helpfully and Rose flushed a little. It was always like this, every so often a Weasley cousin would stop by to chat with the little group of Slytherins and Rose. The most popular of these visitors was always Victoire, even though she typically brought her boyfriend Teddy with her.

"It caused a small explosion, didn't it, Rosie?" Albus teased. "That was fun."

"I think it is unfortunate that some students spend detention reading old potions textbooks while others spend detention working on or practicing for class projects," Leo complained, but without rancor.

"Slughorn has always had his favorites," Scorpius shrugged, "I'm just be glad he likes me for whatever reason."

"I hate how he's always calling the three of us the new Golden Trio," Albus said, disgusted, "Doesn't anyone know we're not our parents?"

"What about when he says we're the Marauder's reborn?" Scorpius asked derisively, "I don't even know who the Marauder's were, do either of you?" Rose and Albus glanced at each other.

"We'll tell you later," Rose said, and Albus grimaced.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

Rose shrugged. Scorpius, apparently done talking about the Potions Professor either way, put his hand on her shoulder blade and leaned in to whisper to her. Rose felt the blood rushing to the surface and knew it probably showed on more than just her face.

"You want to go for a walk?" Scorpius asked, "Not to the Forbidden Forest or anything, just around a bit. Maybe by the Lake?"

"Yes," Rose said, rising from her seat. She took her drink with her, just because her mother had taught her that sort of thing out of plain old paranoia. When Scorpius took her hand she felt it again, that tingling magic warmth where his palm was pressed against hers. She wondered though, if he wanted to go for a walk just to get some air and maybe cool off. His palms were slightly damp.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. A Walk to the Lake

Chapter Three

"So, who do you think will win the TriWizard Tournament?" Scorpius asked her as they crossed the sloping snow covered lawns that sloped down towards the forest and then veered in the direction of the icy lake. They'd walked through the vegetable garden and past the greenhouse. Along the way a few house elves had kindly offered them a small basket of carrots and mushrooms and a sealed mug of spicy pumpkin juice. Scorpius thanked them graciously and gained a few brownie points from Rose.

"I'm not sure. I don't know any of the competitors well enough to judge," Rose spoke quietly, her eyes scanning the winter landscape and thinking about how very grateful she was for Scorpius and his knowledge of warming charms, "These tasks are almost cruel, though; the Manticore and Chimaera were vicious."

"Bloody brilliant of the Hogwarts competitor to turn the things on each other, though, wasn't it?" Scorpius seemed very pleased.

"Yes, Scorpius," Rose remarked dryly, "It was very brilliant for the seventeen year old Hogwart's champion to succeed so cunningly all the while honoring his very Slytherin sense of self-preservation, too. Would you be this pleased if he'd been, oh, I don't know, a Ravenclaw student?"

Scorpius snorted at the thought of a Ravenclaw doing as well as a Slytherin but quickly realized his mistake when Rose's blue eyes turned sharp. His hand tightened on hers as his mind scrambled. He had a habit of forgetting she was a Ravenclaw. He thought she should have been in Slytherin.

"Ah, well, see, if it were a Ravenclaw breaking the rules it would be even more impressive, especially if it were a Ravenclaw girl. Very alluring and sexy. I like cleverness, resourcefulness, and determination but I don't think most Ravenclaw's break the rules very often, do they? You're not an average Ravenclaw, after all, so I wouldn't really know."

"Charmer," she accused. She squeezed his hand back and he calmed a bit.

"Oh, absolutely," he smiled at her. He stripped off his winter cloak and draped it over her shoulders because he could tell that her cloak just wasn't keeping her warm with the lake coming up off the breeze. They'd grabbed their things before they'd left. He kept one hand in hers with the other going to the rim of his top hat every so often. It was dark out, a cold Yuletide night. Rose had finished her pumpkin juice and put her glass into the basket they'd since decimated. Rose absently made a mental note to herself to ask about the charms Hogwarts used to keep the vegetable garden and its produce viable through the winter weather. Scorpio lifted an eyebrow as she withdrew her wand and pointed it at her snow covered feet.

"_Impervius._"

"I don't think he broke the rules," Rose said, and Scorpio hoped he'd remember to ask her to teach him that charm, "He just didn't go through the task the way it had been intended. There really aren't any rules about knocking down walls, except not to cheat and from what I've heard from my parents cheating is pretty much tradition for the tournament. Using tactics your opponents aren't expecting isn't cheating, it's just the way battles are won."

"You really should have been in Sorted into Slytherin, love. Wait, Harry Potter cheated?" Scorpius was nonplussed.

Rose hedged, "It's complicated. And, anyway, so did the other three competitors. Let's change the subject." She'd smiled when he'd called her love, though.

"Fine," Scorpius said, coming to an abrupt stop. Rose was worried for a minute, thinking he might be upset. They'd just reached the cliffs overlooking the lake and Scorpius stepped forward, turning to face Rose while pulling her hand up to his lips.

"Rose," he said, quietly, "I know our families didn't get along in school. I know they were on opposite sides during the Second War, but that doesn't have anything to do with us. Do you think we could be an item?"

Rose swallowed before responding, "Yes."

Scorpius let go of her hand to pull out an extra linen handkerchief from one of his trouser pockets and wiped his palms on it. He processed her answer, trying to decipher any hidden meaning but could only see her smiling, shining face. He cleared his throat, put the handkerchief away, and resumed holding her hand. Scorpius leaned in and down from his hundred eighty centimeters to meet her hundred and sixty centimeters and kissed her.

It was tentative at first, soft and gentle, but the heart in Rose's chest was beating furiously. They parted from the kiss and she moved closer into his arms. She withdrew her hand from his and put her wrists over his shoulders, her hands lightly touching the back of his silk shirt while her head rested on his chest. The front of it was stiff and a little uncomfortable but she ignored that and stroked his thick white scarf. His excellent hands, with long fingers and meticulous nails, rubbed her back in comforting circles over two cloaks. He turned his face in and and gently pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

She'd never dated anyone before; her first boyfriend was a Malfoy.

Her father was going to turn purple and completely blow up.

* * *

_Author's Note: For us Americans Scorpius is about 5'11" (the height of the actor, Jason Isaacs, who plays Lucius Malfoy) and Rose is about 5'3" (the height of the actress, Julie Walters, who plays Molly Weasley). I know their a little young to have reached their adult heights but just go with it. Also, I don't think I will be including Ron/Hermione because I am not a fan of the pairing and I don't know if I can write them, unless they've just gotten a divorce and Hermione brings Draco. Also, suspend disbelief and let's say the walk to the lake - through the snow! - is as romantic as it sounds. T__his was originally going to end with the first chapter but the a lot of people added this to their Story Alert lists the same day I posted this and I was so flattered I kept writing. Now I only wonder what I'm going to do with it. This is my first more-than-one-chapter fic. Wish me luck!_


	4. It's Midnight Cinderella

Chapter Four

When Rose and Scorpius returned to the Great Hall most everyone had already disappeared back to their beds. The dance floor was sparsely populated and Scorpius led Rose back onto the dance floor. Scorpius held her close in his arms this time as they drifted slowly across the floor. About a half hour later, although it seemed like only moments to Rose, Professor Longbottom interrupted the two, as Asp had done earlier.

"It's midnight Cinderella, time to go up to bed," Professor Longbottom said, a hand on Rose's shoulder. She sighed as Scorpius reluctantly let her go.

"May I walk the young lady to the entrance of her House's common room?" Scorpius asked the professor.

"Em, well, I - I don't..." Neville Longbottom was taken aback by the request, or by the oddness of a polite Malfoy, "I don't see why not." Then he turned stern, "But I'll be sending the prefect of your House to check on you, so no funny stuff Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius stiffened and his gray eyes turned cold. Rose knew how his anger could turn cold and was disturbed by the exchange.

Rose took the top hat from Scorpius and he carried his cloak, scarf, and cane with one arm. His other arm he threw around Rose's shoulder. They walked like that to the fifth floor of the west side of Hogwart's castle to the beginning of the staircase that would lead them up into the heights of Ravenclaw Tower. Scorpius was still silently fuming and a slight stiffness gave him away, despite his attempt to smile for her sake.

"You know," Rose began softly as they started up the tightly winding spiral staircase, pressed even closer to each other, "Professor Longbottom and my parents are very good friends, they've known each other well since their schooldays together, and when they formed Dumbledore's Army to defend Hogwarts from the Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Neville is like a part of our extended family. I know he was being overprotective because he thinks he needs to be more responsible for members of the Weasley-Potter tribe than he does for other students."

"I hate the way people use my name like a curse word," Scorpius said quietly. Rose felt her heart stutter and let out a breath.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Rose paused on the stairs to press her cheek, then her lips over his heart. Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself bask in the glow of how it felt to be near her. He was slightly mollified and they started walking again after a moment.

When they reached the plain expanse of aged wood with the bronze eagle knocker they stopped and Scorpius lifted her hand press a light, brief kiss to her knuckles. Rose let him kiss her hand, then grabbed him by his white silk vest and pulled him closer, feeling brave, daring, and reckless.

"Hold me," she demanded, smiling.

"Always," he whispered, as she slipped into his arms to kiss him goodnight. Softly, only once, chastely, and then she was slipping away again. She walked to the bronze eagle knocker the two whispered back and forth.

The eagle quizzed Rose: "Fourth years should know the answer to this question for the essay they will have to write in Transfiguration. Name the two characteristics that makes Transfiguring easier and an example for each."

Rose answered: "It is easier to Transfigure creatures with similar names, similar appearances, or both. For instance, turning a guinea pig into a guinea fowl, turning a hedgehog into a pincushion, or turning a beetle into a button."

"That was perfectly correct!"

Then door swung seamlessly open and closed quietly behind her. Scorpius put his hand over his heart and gave a melodramatic sigh. The eagle knocker humphed at him, which only encouraged Scorpius to smile wider and turn on his heel. He whistled as he made his way back to the dungeons where the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Meanwhile, Rose danced over a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars and beneath the domed ceiling with its glittering stars, through the wide, circular common room and towards bed. She let her hand slide across the blue and bronze silk wall hangings and over the cold glass of the graceful arched windows for the first time immune to the spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. Opposite the entrance was the door leading to the dormitories beside which stood a life-size white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem. Rose passed the sleeping statue quietly, barely containing the urge to dance past. It wasn't until she sprawled across her bed that she realized she was still holding his tophat. She held it to her face and inhaled, then laughed at herself. A practical as ever Rose took the time to undress and put on one of her comfortable shirts to sleep in and, despite being so tired, she carefully hung up her dress, wrap, and cloak and left them hanging for the house elves to tend to whenever they came through for clothes to wash. Blissful, she sprawled across her bed and fell instantly into a deep sleep strung together with dreams of dancing throughout the night.

When Scorpius finally reached the Slytherin common room, an extension of the dungeon, it was nearly one in the morning. It had taken quite a while to walk from the highest point in the castle to the lowest, built beneath the Lake. He may very well have collapsed onto one of the green chairs and slept under the low light of the greenish lamps but the skulls seemed to be staring at him. Then he realized he really was being watched.

"Merlin's pants! Asp, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I was waiting up for you." Albus S. Potter threw himself over the back of the couch to land next to Scorpius with a thud. He slung his arm companionably around Scorpius.

"What took you so long, eh, best friend of mine," Asp said, and suddenly his arm tightened from around the elegantly clad shoulder to the his friend's delicate throat. Scorpius went limp against Asp, knowing full well fighting wouldn't do any good. Though neither lad was particular brawny, Scorpius still had the market cornered when it came to being slender.

"I walked her back to Ravenclaw Tower, like a gentleman, then walked myself back," Scorpius hissed, "Their common room is the highest, farthest point from here in Hogwart's castle, you dunce."

"Hmm. I knew that," Asp said, relaxing his hold. Scorpius drew back and glared at his friend.

"Where's your ridiculous hat?" Asp asked. Scorpius smiled, but it resembled a grimace.

"She carried it for me and forgot to give it back," he replied, tossing his feet up into Asp's lap.

"Ugh, get off me," and then a laugh, "Don't you know you're supposed to let her keep you jumper or a shirt or something? How's she supposed to sleep with your tophat?"

"It was an accident. I'll ransom it back for one of those," Scorpius replied dismissively, "Right now I'm going to bed."

* * *

_The End_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Author's Note: I did not mean for it to seem as if Rose was a contestant in the Tournament! She's in her fourth year, fifteen years old is too young to compete (legally) and she certainly couldn't be late to the Yule Ball if she was competing. I must have really messed that up. Sorry if anyone was confused. I did research. The common room information is accurate. It's almost as if Hogwart's itself is plotting and scheming to keep a pairing like this apart. Cunning, determined, Slytherin shall never court beautiful, brainy Ravenclaw. So sayeth the Founders of Hogwarts. Although, I read somewhere that Helga Hufflepuff was the architect of Hogwarts. The way the castle moves itself around magickally was her idea and Rowena Ravenclaw (reputedly) praised her for her creativity. So, now you know who to blame. _

_Next up, Valentine's Day (sequel fic) and the ransoming back of the tophat. What should Rose ask for in return for his nice, tall, shiny hat? (You didn't think it was _really_ over, did you? Poor things!_


End file.
